Polaris
by Keiii
Summary: Akhirnya Soonyoung mempunyai waktu untukku!/judul sama isi ngalor ngidul/Soonyoung x jihoon/seventeen/mentalill/soonhoon/hozi.


Dikotomi emosi

Berpesai-pesai

Hatiku lebam

Menjerit ku bungkam

Merintih ku tergelak

Bak.. nada sumbang, yang nyaring

Tuk afeksi, mengasak sukma

Memandang langit biru berpadu dengan awan dan sinar matahari, cuaca hari ini cerah dan Jihoon benci itu.

Hari ini terlalu cerah untuk hatinya yang sedang diselimuti awan mendung, dia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan berusaha menahan semua perasaan tak menentu yang ada di dalam dirinya.

'Kenapa hal ini terulang kembali' batinnya.

"Dasar bodoh.." gumamnya pelan.

Jihoon bersandar pada pohon besar yang selalu dia kunjungi, lalu menggoreskan beberapa kata pada buku kecil yang selalu dia bawa.

'Sesibuk apa si Soonyoung itu, apa dia benar benar tidak bisa menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untukku. Dasar Soonyoung bodoh..'

Jihoon kembali menatap langit biru diatas sana, memikirkan lelaki bernama Soonyoung itu, lelaki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya lalu mengabaikannya.

Ting!

Sebuah notifikasi tertera di layar ponsel Jihoon.

From : Si Brengsek Soonyoung

Apa kau kosong hari ini? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon, apa kau bisa?

Tanpa ku sadari bibir Jihoon melengkungkan senyuman saat membaca pesan tersebut, begini lah Jihoon terlalu lemah pada lelaki yang bernama Soonyoung.

To : Si Brengsek Soonyoung

Kebetulan hari ini aku kosong, mau bertemu dimana?

Send.

Jihoon menggenggam ponselnya berharap Soonyoung membalas pesannya cepat.

Ting!

From :Si Brengsek Soonyoung

Di cafe biasa saja Ji, aku sedang menuju kesana..

Saat membaca pesan tersebut, Jihoon memasukan buku kecilnya ke dalam tas dengan sembarang dan segera ketempat yang dimaksud Soonyoung.

Jihoon terus saja tersenyum, terakhir kali dia dan Soonyoung bertemu adalah sebelum liburan musim panas. Jihoon benar benar tidak bisa mengontrol euforianya.

Kebetulan jarak dari tempat Jihoon sebelumnya tidak jauh dengan cafe yang di maksud Soonyoung, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin langit cerah itu memang pertanda yang baik untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon melangkah kaki kecilnya seraya bersenandung riang, tak lama dari itu dia melihat cafe yang di maksud Soonyoung. Dia merapihkan rambutnya sebelum memasuki cafe tersebut.

Tring..

Suara lonceng yang bertubrukan dengan pintu kayu yang baru saja dia buka.

Netranya memandang keseluruhan penjuru cafe tersebut tapi tidak ada Soonyoung disana. Jihoon memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu menunggu Soonyoung, dia memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela cafe tersebut.

Jihoon menatap keluar jendela, menunggu kehadiran Soonyoung. Dia melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, ada juga orang yang tampak berjalan di trotoar seraya memegang payungnya agar sinar matahari tidak langsung menyengat kulit mereka.

Kota ini selalu ramai, jalanannya tidak pernah sepi. Dia pernah menyusuri jalan menggunakan motor bersama Soonyoung bukannya menikmati suasana yang ada mereka terjebak di dalam kemacetan lalu lintas. Jihoon tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian itu, dia merindukan masa masa itu.

Jihoon melirik kearah ponselnya, tidak ada pesan yang masuk. Ini sudah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu di sana, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda kemunculan Soonyoung. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menghubungi Soonyoung.

Si Brengsek Soonyoung

Call.

Terdengar nada sambung, tapi Soonyoung tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Jihoon menghela nafasnya seraya memutar Murat ponselnya cemas.

"Kemana dia.." gumamnya pelan, euforianya tadi semakin lama semakin menurun.

Jihoon terus menunggu dan menunggu tapi nihil Soonyoung tak kunjung datang, ini sudah satu jam dia menunggu. Akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe tersebut.

To : Si Brengsek Soonyoung

Soonyoung maaf sepertinya aku akan pulang, aku sudah menunggumu tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Hari ini aku ada jadwal, kau bisa menemui ku disana.

Send.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe, lalu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Ah.. panas sekali, aku lupa tidak membawa topi, kepala ku terasa pusing" gumamnya, pandangan mendadak kabur dan,

"JIHOON!" teriak seseorang, Jihoon kenal suara ini, ini adalah suara Soonyoung. Tapi Jihoon terlalu pusing untuk menyahut teriakan Soonyoung dan semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya lampu langsung menyorot matanya membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jihoon, kau sudah sadar? Kau ini bagaimana sudah tau tubuhmu ini tidak tahan dengan suhu panas, kenapa masih nekat keluar tidak menggunakan topi? Untung aku kebetulan lewat" ceramah Soonyoung panjang lebar.

'kebetulan lewat?' batin Jihoon seraya menatap wajah Soonyoung lalu berpindah pada wanita yang ada di belakang Soonyoung.

"Aku akan ambilkan air kompres yang baru, tunggulah sebentar" kata Soonyoung lalu meninggalkan Jihoon dan wanita itu.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

"Soonyoung sangat menyayangi mu ya, dia benar benar seorang kakak yang baik" ucap wanita itu dengan serabut merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ini kekasih Soonyoung, ku harap kita bisa akur ya adik ipar" jawab wanita itu.

Jihoon kaget, matanya memanas wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"A-pa maksudmu?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" Teriak Jihoon kepada wanita itu. Air mata Jihoon menetes begitu saja, Jihoon bangkit dengan terpogoh-pogoh, lalu menarik baju yang di kenakan oleh wanita itu.

"Jihoon apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Soonyoung seraya menjatuhkan air kompres yang ada ditangannya.

Soonyoung mengamankan Jihoon yang mulai tidak terkendali, Jihoon meronta-ronta seraya menjerit-jerit. Soonyoung segera mendekap badan mungil Jihoon, dia terisak dalam dekapan Soonyoung.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini! Kenapa dia bilang kalau dia kekasihmu Soonyoung?!" Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Soonyoung mendekap tubuh Jihoon lebih dalam, lalu mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Jihoon.

"Bukannya kekasihmu itu aku?! Soonyoung jelaskan kepadaku! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak datang ke cafe itu? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Dan kenapa wanita ini bersamamu?! Jelaskan padaku Soonyoung!!" Jerit Jihoon.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab Jihoon dan terus mendekap Jihoon, membiarkannya tenang. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang Soonyoung membaringkan tubuh Jihoon lalu memberikannya minuman yang sudah dicampur obat di dalamnya.

Soonyoung mengelus rambut milik Jihoon lalu mencium keningnya dan perlahan dia menutup matanya.

Setelah selesai dengan Jihoon, Soonyoung menatap kearah wanita yang merupakan kekasihnya. Wanita itu tampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Jihoon lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau pasti terkejut, maafkan adikku ya" ucap Soonyoung seraya mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah Jihoon.

Wanita itu mengangguk kikuk.

"Dia tidak apa apa? Apa benar dia adikmu? Kenapa dia menyerang ku tiba tiba, padahal aku hanya diam" Tanya wanita itu ragu ragu.

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap wanita itu sekilas.

"Ya dia adikku, dia punya gangguan mental" jawab Soonyoung, mata sayunya menatap Jihoon.

"Dia memang bukan adik kandungku, yang aku tahu ibunya mempunyai riwayat skizofrenia dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Kehilangan ibunya membuat Jihoon stress yang akhirnya memicu timbulnya skizofrenia belum lagi gangguan mental ini genetik" jelas Soonyoung.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menganggapmu kekasihnya? Dia kan ditinggalkan ibunya?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Saat ibuku bertemu dengan ayah Jihoon, dia terlihat kesal dan menatap ibuku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menyadari hal itu dan memutuskan menghampirinya, dan tiba tiba dia berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah...

'dasar brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini perempuan gila! Kau tidak pantas! Akan ku bunuh kau! Dan kau juga! Entahlah kalian berdua!' Teriak Jihoon dengan wajah emosinya dan nafasnya memburu, dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah ku dan ibuku.

Kau tau saat aku melihat Jihoon seperti itu rasanya aku ingin mendekapnya dan aku melakukan itu, perlahan dia menjadi tenang" cerita Soonyoung berusaha mengorek masa lalunya.

"Dan tiba tiba dia menyebutku dengan sebutan 'pelita hati' dan berakhir dengan seperti ini, soal janji ku dengan dia di cafe itu adalah janji yang ku buat tiga tahun saat pertama kali dia dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa dan setiap tahun dia selalu seperti ini" Soonyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Wanita itu hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi aku tau dia benar benar menyayangiku, bukan sebagai kakaknya tapi sebagai pelita hatinya. Dia menyayangi ku bukan sekedar delusi, dan sepertinya tadi dia berdelusi kalau kau adalah kekasihku jadi dia mengamuk" jelas Soonyoung.

"Maafkan adikku ya.. dia terlalu sering menjerit dalam bungkamnya, dia terlalu sering merintih di balik gelak tawanya saat bersamaku, dia berusaha mengendalikan emosi nya meski kenyataan usahanya itu nihil" Jelas Soonyoung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau benar benar menyayanginya ya, melebihi seorang kakak pada adiknya. Kau begitu peduli kepadanya, kau begitu tulus menerima segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya" tutur wanita itu seraya mendekati Jihoon lalu mengusap rambut Jihoon lembut.

Soonyoung tersenyum menanggapinya.

Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan, kali ini hanya warna hitam yang masuk kedalam netranya. Jihoon mulai panik, tubuhnya gemetar tiba tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan seseorang.

"Tenang Jihoon ada aku disini"

•Fin•

Hola~ keii balik lagi sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, keii kangen deh kalian kangen keii juga kan*jijiq:v* kali ini keii bawa satu ff gaje yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, keii lupa cara ngarang cerita guys:v jadi bahasanya makin amburadul ameseyu*eh:v*

Ya semoga tidak mengecewakan ya:) keii menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian, tapi kritiknya jangan yang menjatuhkan ya:) bubey


End file.
